


So what if it's Christmas and you're hot? I saw it first

by StrongFemaleCharacters



Series: Tumblr AU's Multifandom [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas AU, Dean is a Good Brother, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, What else is new, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongFemaleCharacters/pseuds/StrongFemaleCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the last of this toy in the store and we both grabbed it at the same time oh shit" Tumblr AU Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what if it's Christmas and you're hot? I saw it first

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr user pondsandpotters
> 
> Sam is way young in this fic, like 12 to Dean's 23. 'Kay? Kay.

**Christmas Eve, 9:25 p. m.**

 

**Some Fancy Department Store, Lawrence, KS**

 

_Dean_

 

College is a stressful time, especially in the fall. There's final exams and holiday schedules and finances to worry about. Dean has dealt with all of these things in the past two weeks. But nothing- _nothing-_ this fall has been as stressful as this. Last-minute-because-he-totally-forgot-and-is-now-screwed Christmas shopping. Hello, my familiar friend. Luckily, this store had been open, but only would be until 10 p.m., so he was rushing. He had something for almost everyone, the newest book from Bobby's favorite author, he didn't really know what it was. He'd just gotten what Ellen had told him to. For said woman, he had a new desk chair for her late nights at the bar, and for Jo, a pair of red heels Sam had told him she wanted.

 

Sam. He was the last one he had to buy a gift for and by far the hardest. The few things everyone knew he wanted, someone had already gotten for him, and Dean was determined to get him the best fucking gift possible or die trying. 

 

Okay, maybe a tad dramatic, he thought.

 

And then he saw it.

 

The perfect gift, sitting there all by itself on a top shelf like an angel had placed it there, specifically for his 6'1" frame to see. He slowly moved towards it at first and then faster, happy and buzzing with self-satisfaction and anticipation. He reached the shelf and arched up to grab it, but was immediately hindered by a force pulling the item away and a body suddenly registering in his proximity. He turned and--

 

**Christmas Eve, 9:00 p. m.**

 

**Some Fancy Department Store, Lawrence, KS**

 

_Castiel_

 

Castiel Novak was having a terrible day. To start with, this store was still pretty packed, about to close and he didn't have one gift for his family. Fuck exams and college tuition and allergies to Ramen noodles right in the ass. Finding gifts for his dysfunctional, extensive family was just another migraine on top of the entire month of December. God, he hated the holiday season for all the stress it caused. Picking up chocolate flavored lube and eyeing it contemplatively as a gift for Balt, he wished it could be 12 years ago when he didn't have to shop for anyone and could just open a fuckton of presents and eat all day. 

 

Unfortunately, this was the price of growing up. Having to do crap. He sighed and tossed the bottle into his cart. Moving on, he picked up a scarf for his mother, a bottle of whiskey and a journal for his father, and some stuffed toys and candy for baby Gabriel. Anna's present was the only one he really focused on. She would have been fine with any generic thing he got her, he knew, which was why he wanted to get her something special. Something for his little 13-year-old sister that said, "Just because I'm gay and Mom and Dad fight over this and other things doesn't mean I don't still love you, because I do." He pondered asking a store assistant for something that said that, then snickered and moved on. He wandered the side aisles, looking at the side displays casually until something caught his eye. He turned and stared for a second and then smiled. 

 

"Perfect."

 

He strode over to it and reached up to grab, vaguely noting another person brushing up against him, and then he was aware that something was holding the gift back. He pulled it towards him, came down and turned, resulting in him coming face to face with another man, who was holding the other end of the present. 

 

_Dean_

 

The man next to him had really blue eyes. That was the first thing he noticed. They say the first impression of a person is the most important and damn if this guy wasn't making a mixed one. Dean looked down and pulled the present. So did the other one, and the two of them began a small, silent tug-o-war in the aisle. Dean stopped after a few minutes. "C'mon, man, I was here first." The other man scoffed.

 

"Really? That's what you're going with? What are you, 12?" 

 

Dean frowned. "No, but the person it's for is, and they...they're gonna be really disappointed if they don't get it."

 

"Well, the person I'm getting it for will be too, asshole, so just give it."

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, and jerked it towards himself. "Not. A. Chance."

 

Those blue eyes glared at him and the shorter man twisted the box suddenly, nearly getting it from his hands. Dean gripped tighter and pulled it back, earning a growled "Fuck off," from the other.

 

"Suck my dick," Dean snapped back, still trying to pull it from him when the man stopped and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

 

"Would you give me the present for my sister if I did?"

 

Dean stared at him incredulously. " _What?"_

 

"If I suck your dick, can I have the present?"

 

_Castiel_

 

He was fighting over a toy in the middle of a store at night. When it rains, it pours. Any other situation, he would have walked away, found something else to get Anna. But right now, in the mood he was in, he wasn't going anywhere without this specific gift for his little sister. So what if this guy wanted it for his (probably) 12-year-old sibling? Subborness pumped the blood through Castiel Novak's veins and he twisted at the box, getting stopped when it was pulled back. 

 

"Fuck off," he hissed, trying to regain the upper ground.

 

"Suck my dick," the other bit back, and he stopped. Hmm.

 

"Would you give me the present for my sister if I did?"

 

The other man's face was priceless. " _What?_ "

 

"If I suck your dick, can I have the present?"

 

The other man thought about it, he knows he did. Green eyes darted down to his mouth, but then back up to his eyes. "Isn't that basically prostitution?"

 

"Nonsense. You're not paying me." 

 

10 more seconds of silence and then the other man took a breath. Castiel smiled, he had him, and then--"No."

 

Castiel was taken aback. " _No?_ I'm insulted." The other man was seemingly a little surprised too. "Yeah...if 14-year-old me heard that, he'd probably kill me." 

 

Cas grinned. "Well, c'mon, you wouldn't want to disappoint 14-year-old..." he trailed off, waiting. 

 

"Dean. And I'd rather disappoint past me than my little brother with a crappy present tomorrow."

 

"Well, Dean, how do you think my sister's gonna feel without a good present from her favorite brother, huh?"

 

Dean laughed. "I doubt you're her favorite brother." Castiel gasped in mock hurt.

 

"How dare you!"

 

They both laughed when an announcement went off. "Attention shoppers. Our store is closing in 15 minutes. Please bring your items to check out at this time." The two men looked at each other, back on full alert. Then Dean jerked the gift from Cas's grasp and ran towards the front of the store, pushing his cart with him. Castiel yelped and followed suit, catching up with him quickly as he'd left his other gifts behind. He snatched the gift from Dean's cart and raced back for his other things. He grabbed his cart and turned around to be faced with an angry Dean, reaching for the gift. The two struggled over it again, growing louder and meaner with their insults until a voice shouted over them and hands pulled them apart. 

 

The two of them were booted out rather quickly without their gifts, despite their protests and they found themselves out in the cold in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. 

 

_Dean_

 

Being thrown out of his last hope store on Christmas Eve was Dean's worst nightmare right now--and it was coming true. He turned on the infuriating other man who had caused all of this. "All of this is your fault!"

 

The blue-eyed man held up his hands. "Hey, this is a two-way street, buddy." He looks around in the empty parking lot. "And now we're both kinda screwed, huh?" Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you think?"

 

"Easy, tiger." Castiel pulled out his phone and typed in some stuff. "There's some little stores in downtown we can check." Dean looked at him disbelievingly. 

 

" _We?_ "

 

The other man smiled. "We." He turned and moved down the road. "Coming?"

 

Dean groaned. "Why do I always get into these weird situations with weird people in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve?" he muttered sarcastically. 

 

The two of them wandered along the sidewalk, looking onto open and closed stores, trading barbs and remarks. Dean learned the other was named Castiel, and he was also in college, studying for his law degree. He was funny and sarcastic and he found the perfect present for Sam. They'd found gifts for everyone so far when Cas spotted it--in the pet store. A puppy, naturally. The store was closed, but the employee locking up, Ash, laughed so hard at their convoluted story that he let them in and got the puppy and paperwork for them. 

 

_Castiel_

 

As the three of them walked out, Dean carrying the puppy, Ash turned to Cas. "You're a good guy." He locked the door. "Not many people would do this so late on Christmas Eve, even for their boyfriend." 

 

"What? No! I--we just met today."

 

Ash frowned. "Oh...I didn't mean to assume. I just...your story was confusing, I guess. And you two have so much chemistry." Cas laughed as they started walking behind Dean, who was talking to the puppy in a cute voice, making Cas glance up at him briefly with a smile. Ash gesticulated wildly. "Like that!" Cas and Dean both looked at him and at each other.Ash sighed. "Well, it was great meeting you guys. Here's my turn." He turned and walked off and the two of them moved on in silence, Cas coming up next to Dean to pet the puppy. When they reached Dean's car, he put the puppy in the back seat and turned to the other man. 

 

"Well...thanks, and not thanks, you know," he said awkwardly. Cas grinned, stepping in closer. "You're welcome...and not welcome." Dean nodded, all awkwardness and hesitance. 

 

Cas's smile widened. "Y'know, Ash though we were a couple."

 

Dean's laugh was stilted. "Why would he think that? That story we told him--"

 

"Apparently we tell it wrong, dear." 

 

_Dean_

 

Cas was really close. And he meant  _really_ close, closer than any guy had been to him in too long. So he had a very natural reaction for someone in this situation to have. He panicked. 

 

"So...what are you gonna get your sister?"

 

"Wow," Cas said. "Talk about a mood killer." Before Dean could get any more flustered he carried on. "I dunno. Maybe...maybe take her to see the Nutcracker tomorrow. We've always loved it, and I know someone in the play." Dean recovered.

 

"Oh, yeah, my sister's in that play." 

 

"Yeah?" Cas was very close again. Dean nodded.

 

"So...maybe I'll see you there? I mean, if you decide to go and we run into each other. I'm not trying to set up a date or anything, I'm just saying you go and we run int--mmphh!" 

 

Cas had cut him off with a kiss. 

 

_Christmas Morning_

 

Dean is the best big brother ever, according to Sam. Not so much, according to Bobby, but it was worth it to see Sam's face as he opened the door to see a puppy in front of him. "I'm gonna call her Madison," he called to Dean. Dean smiled and wandered back inside to find his mom. "What's for supper?" he asked cheerfully, leaning on the counter. Ellen smacked at him with her dishrag. "We'll find out soon enough. We're going over to Jo's friend's house before her play. Her family is very nice and invited us over before we all go watch The Nutcracker together." Dean huffed. 

 

"They better have good pie, that's all I'm saying." Ellen laughed. 

 

"Go shower and change, so we can find out, then." 

 

The house was really nice, Dean gave them that. And the vintage cars parked in the driveway were awesome, the Impala fit right in. Jo hopped out of the backseat, carrying her gift for her friend and Ellen had her asparagus dish for dinner. They walked up to the door and Dean rang the doorbell. When it opened, he got one of the biggest shocks of his life. 

 

" _Cas?_ "

 

_Castiel_

 

Dean Winchester was, strangely, the only person he wanted to see today. It had been a terrible morning. His father was already drunk--though he took partial blame for that--, his mother had already made several very rude comments about his lifestyle, and Gabriel wouldn't stop crying. The only thing keeping him sane was the memory of the green-eyed man who's number he hadn't gotten, but had kissed...and then promptly been ditched by as he'd practically ran to his car and drove off. To summarize, seeing him was very welcome, and very surprising. 

 

"You gonna let my friends in?" Anna's voice made him move and he moved back, letting them walk in. The kids hadn't even noticed the awkward pause, and ran along to play together, but the adults gave them strange glances, especially as Dean hadn't stirred. After everyone had gone in, Dean slowly came up to him. "You...you're the friend?"

 

Cas raised a brow. "No, I'm just here to rob the place." Dean looked taken aback, so Castiel grinned.

 

"Kidding. Come on in." Dean slowly stepped up to him, eyes never leaving his face. The two of them walked in and Cas looked at him. "You want a tour?" 

 

"Do we have time?" Dean asked cautiously. 

 

"Oh, plenty," Castiel assured him. He put has hand on Dean's arm and led him down the hall without waiting for an answer.

 

The house was too large for them to tour quickly so Cas might have skipped some places to get to his final destination quicker, and soon he was announcing, "Last stop." He opened a door. "My room."

 

_Dean_

 

He had lost his virginity when he was 15. This was the thought that kept running through his mind as Cas showed him different rooms and chattered on about them with his seemingly trademark level of sarcasm. He had been having sex for eight years, with men for five. So why was he so damn nervous just from a kiss and a seemingly innocent touch of the arm? And now he was in Castiel's bedroom. There was a bed. And a door. And another man. A very attractive man who was currently sitting on said bed, looking up at him with a concerned look. 

 

"You okay?" 

 

Dean looked up. "Yeah, yeah. Just...um, what--what are we doing in here?" Castiel's look was disbelieving, but then understanding spread over his face.

 

"You wanna talk?" He pulled out a chair from the desk and perched more formally on the bed. Dean sat.

 

"Talk about what?"

 

"Last night, maybe? You-you seemed freaked out and I probably should have asked if you were okay. I don't you to be uncomfortable. I mean I wouldn't ever want to pressure you into doing something that wo--"  And Dean was kissing him. 

 

The two of them fell back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss as Dean moved from the chair to on top of Castiel. The kiss went from ardent but cautious to straight up filthy in several seconds, Cas flipping them around so he was on top and inserting himself between Dean's legs before pulling away. 

 

_Castiel_

 

He looked ruined. In a minute, Cas had this man looking like a fucking mess, and he lay under him so easily, so perfectly, and Cas _knew_ he was a bottom, no way he couldn't be. Cas hardly registered he'd groaned when Dean reacted by arching up into him and Cas pushed him back down, drawing a whimper out of the other man. He resumed kissing him, his jaw, his neck, the ear, the side of his mouth, his perfect, perfect mouth. Dean's hands were rucking up his shirt, and he followed suit, peeling Dean's loose button-up over his head and making his way down his chest. Dean made the perfect accompanying noises as he went, until he stopped at the other man's waist and looked up. Dean met his glance wildly.

 

"Why'd you stop?"

 

Cas kissed his hipbone. "Well, I remember a blowjob being offered, but..I don't know. You didn't seem too eager for it before. Should I even waste my--"

 

"Yes, yes, please _God_ , yes, Cas." Dean seemed momentarily surprised at his outburst, but almost too far gone even now to care. Cas chuckled. "Well then." He unbuttoned Dean's dark jeans and tugged them to his thighs before removing his dick from the dark, already damp boxers. He takes it by the base in his hand and licks the tip, causing the boy above him to shake. Slowly, he lowers his mouth, trailing his tongue along the bottom of Dean's dick until he's taken it to the base, can feel it pressed against the back of his throat. Dean's full-on convulsing now, and when Cas swallows around him, he cries out and comes, suddenly. 

 

 

Cas swallows, because of course he does. He's enjoying wrecking Dean too much not to. After a moment, he pulls off, and then Dean is reaching for him, unbuttoning his slacks and freeing his dick. A few strokes and Cas is coming too, surprising himself. He was so wrapped up in Dean he didn't realize how close he was. 

 

The two of them flop back down, their breathing heavy, but content to just lie there in silence. After awhile Castiel drags himself up and gets a washcloth from the bathroom, coming back to clean them both up. They replace their clothes and Dean tries to restyle his hair, without much success. As they walk back down the stairs, Cas looks at Dean, who's watching him with a happy, almost shy look on his face.

 

"What?" he demands.

 

Dean's smile grows large. "You wanna go out?"

 

"As long as we don't have to go Christmas shopping together."

 

"Deal."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bc Confident Cas is my jam  
> Notes:  
> I didn't use a real store for more flexibility in what it carried (gifts) and for anonymity.  
> Before you ask, the gift is whatever you want it to be ( a. k. a. different for everybody). What is the perfect gift in your eyes?  
> God, I sound like a douche. :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, fam. Ily


End file.
